<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resilencia by DannyDan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623668">Resilencia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDan/pseuds/DannyDan'>DannyDan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDan/pseuds/DannyDan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora habla con alguien que se ha ido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resilencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora estaba fotocopiando los archivos de su próxima reunión cuando una risa aguda y chillona llama su atención.</p>
<p>- Hola Adora – la voz seductora de la chica morena frente ella le trajo una triste sonrisa.</p>
<p>- Hola Catra – su voz se sentía áspera, como si tuviera una lija en la garganta.</p>
<p>- Hey, todo está bien, siempre supe que a pesar de todo podrías salir adelante – dijo Catra, acercando su mano hacia la mejilla de adora. La mano se sentía fría y etérea, casi como un suspiro en su piel.</p>
<p>- Te extraño – subió su mano para acunar aquella que la tocaba.</p>
<p>- Lo sé, pero siempre te estaré esperando – y así como llego se fue; la ilusión, o el espectro como la llamaba en sus peores días, desapareció frente a sus ojos; dejando atrás solo un escalofrió en su espalda y una luz en su corazón.</p>
<p>Ella, Catra, su amada, siempre le daba su voz de aliento cuando más lo necesitaba; con distintas palabras, pero la misma intención. Ahora, con una sonrisa animada en su rostro, iba a enfrentar la reunión que se avecinaba.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>